


Capital games

by Ariella_Luna



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Luna/pseuds/Ariella_Luna
Summary: Let the 76th hunger games begin, last year, the remaining victors decided that there would be one last hunger games for the capitals children. It’s come time for the reaping, every Capital child from ages 12 to 18 will be entered. Let the games begin
Relationships: One same-sex relationship will form
Kudos: 1





	Capital games

Character list for the 76th hunger games,  
Note, this is my rendition of the 76th hunger games, the characters shall be named as I want them named, if you have any name ideas for another fanfic, please be sure to message them to me.  
Colena Hayze. About her, she is a 17-year-old beauty, she will be representing district 1 and the capital hunger games, at 6 feet two 175 pounds, she is strong Curvy and very agile, she is an amazing swimmer, archer, and a climber. She is also a speed demon. Her only weakness is her heart of Gold.   
Charles Carlton.  
About him, also representing district one, he is a strong, 15-year-old that looks and talks like a man. Strank’s, swimming, hand to hand combat, and sword fighting. He is also a good knife thrower.   
weaknesses, speed, and not so good at camouflage.  
Myrissa Sierre.  
About her, cold, calculated, killer. She has trained for years for this, and will volunteer for her little sister Cate Sierre. She is only 5 feet three and weighs 115 pounds, but can dead lift a 300 pound man. She is not to be messed with  
Strengths, speed, agility, knife throwing, hand to hand combat, weaknesses, low pain tolerance and archery.  
Peeter Frayzure.  
Representing district 2, 17-year-old, stocky, big build, kind to everyone he meets, but not afraid to kill you if you get in his way.  
Strengths, size, strength, speed, weaknesses close combat.  
Ellie Holland.  
About her, 15, sweet tempered, exceptionally bright, stands 5 feet even in Waze no more than 100 pounds.sneaky, probably will not ally with the careers. Quiet, stealthy.  
Her strengths are, stelff, smarts, speed, archery, climbing ability, knife throwing, quick witted,  
Weaknesses, size at times. Heart of gold.  
Ronny Holland.   
About him, brother to Ellie, will volunteer for younger brother, 6 foot six, 275 pounds, despite his size, he is extremely quiet, extremely smart, and extremely stealthy  
Strength, strong, size, stelth, smarts , Very good at close combat and combat with weapons. He can dead lift more than 700 pounds., Speed. Weaknesses, only one is that he will do anything in his power to send Ellie home. Also will not ally with the careers which will piss them off.  
District for representative, Elizabeth Rogue.  
About her, Tall and thin, unRemarkable person. Except for her speed. Strength, speed, manipulative.  
, Weaknesses, hand to hand combat, stealth  
Richard Knox, about him, short, scrawny, mean but with no intention to hurt anyone.  
Strengths, swimming, weaknesses everything else, will die at the bloodbath.  
District 5,  
Rachel Pret.   
About her, normal, every day person, very dysfunctional family, mentally depressed, Gay, looks, 5 foot 5, 145 pounds, blue eyes, dark hair very friendly. Will most likely ally with one of the outlying districts.  
Strengths, will definitely kill you on site with a knife if you are not her ally. She is related to fox face who died in the 74th hunger games she’s lying sneaky, not as much as some of the other tributes though.  
Weaknesses, not very strong, cannot swim.  
Arno javve.  
Will not make it past the bloodbath at all. Tall, not very heavy, not very good at anything,  
Strength, agility  
Weakness, everything else.  
District 6, Pearl Smith.  
hair color of Ebony, skin is color of pearl, 5 foot six, 80 pounds, will die soon after the bloodbath.  
Strengths, swimming, resourceful, weaknesses, hand to hand combat, smarts  
Zavier Daylef.  
About him, 12 years old, 5 foot 1, 70 pounds, underfed, Will kill the male tributes from district 9 and 10 in the blood bath and then die at another tributes hands.  
District 7, kalleeah Hibbi.   
Well die, nothing remarkable about her. No speed, no strength, she will be lured into an alliance and killed.  
Boby coa.   
No need to say anything about him. He will not make it past the blood bath,  
Note, district 8 9 and 10 characters will not make it out of the bloodbath alive. Therefore it is not important to mention them  
District 11, Kelly West.   
About her, 5 feet 9, 140 pounds, clever and cunning. Very intuitive and creative.  
Strengths, clever, intuitive, creative, great at hand to hand combat.  
Weaknesses, speed, cannot swim  
Mateo conner. About him, huge, 6 feet eight, 332 pounds, strengths, size, great at fighting of every kind, weaknesses, speed, stealth, smarts.  
District 12, Ariella Snow!  
President snows granddaughter.  
About her, she’s 5 foot three, 115 pounds, will most likely ally with the girl of districts one, three, and maybe five.  
She is strong and has been training for one whole year, katniss everdeen will be her mentor.  
Leon veil. About him, nothing special, 5 foot two, 150lbs slow, will not last through the bloodbath,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, please keep reading and commenting on this fanfic if you want me to finish it


End file.
